Unknown Daughter
by Ilovemiax
Summary: A strange new teenage agent joins the NCIS team and an impostor tells Gibbs about a daughter he never new about. Some mention of criminal minds. Parings with Gibbs/Jenny and Abby/McGee. Told from daughter's P.O.V NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Intoducing Me

CHAPTER 1: Introducing Me

My name is Luna-Belle Blake. Everybody calls me Luna or Lu for short. I am 16 years old and I live in Washington D.C. I am an only child, or so I thought, until I met Gibbs . Let me start from the beginning. You all know my father as the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my mother as Jennifer Sheppard, director of NCIS. I only found them last month. I was born in Paris, France, September 16,1993, the time you all know my mom and dad were undercover with Agent Pacci. As the story goes my parents made love. At first, dad didn't know about me until last month. My mom, on the other hand had to leave me behind because Director Morrow (the director before my mom) would most likely have her fired. So, I grew up in the Paris orphanage and was soon adopted when I was 8 by Dr. Angela Brown. She brought me to Washington. I was sent to school and soon discovered I was very academically advanced. I went to college and was recruited by the NSA. That made me the youngest government agent in the world. When I was 14 I started working with other agencies like the FBI. During my time there I was in an explosion that nearly cost me my eyesight as well as my life. You should also know I went to school with Spencer Reid. He's also a profiler with the BAU. Still, the blast was pretty bad. I now wear glasses for life. Anyway this is the story of how I met my mom and dad.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the NCIS Team

DISCLAIMER: sorry i forgot to include this in the beginning. I do not own NCIS, Criminal Minds, or My Own Worst Enemy i only write about them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 2: Meeting the NCIS Team

I walked into the director's office. cynthia the directors's asstant was typing on a laptop. It was a P.C, black. a bit uncomfortable I shifted with the box that hels my belongings inside. Cynthia looked up at me, her curly brown hair bouncin on her shoulders.

"Um, hi," I said uncertain," I'm Agent Blake. I'm supposed to start today."

"Oh, your the new agent, go right in, Director Shepard's waiting for you." Cynthia said. I thanked her and pushed open the door and took in the smelles of coffee, Burbon, and fabreeze. everything was quiet around me. When the director saw me she had this look of astonishment cross he face. i pretend to ignore it. She pulled out of her trance. her name plate read Jenefer Shepard.

"Agent Blake, I presume?" she said

I nod,"I was told i would be joining Agent Gibbs' team."

"Of course," she stands up,"Come, I'll take you to the bullpen."I nod again and shift the box I was holding. I'm quicky realizing it waighs more than it looks. I followed Jenny out of the office. Ifollowed her down the stairs wher she stars talking to me. She sound eager to talk with me.

"So, Luna," she said," your file says your from the BAU." (that stands for Behaviral Analysis Unit for those who don't know)

"Yes ma'm." I respond respectfully

"You don't have to call me ma'm. It's Jenny, Director, or Director Shepard." She wants me to call her something else but she doesn't say so. We enter the bullpen where I can see 4 agents sitting across from each other. A geek, a handsome guy, an old guy, and a girl. I know the girl as Katelin Todd. I worled with her once while I was a Probie in the BAU. I don't think she remembers me. Kate was talking with the handsome guy.

"Tony, we do NOT want to hear about some big breasted bimbo you picked up yesterday." Kate said. Tony just laughed.

_"How childish of him."_I thought. The geek saw us.

"Director Shepard!" he exclaimed. As if on cue the other two argueing agents sit down amd start making faces at each other. Jenny walks over to the old guy's desk. I think he is Gibbs. I follow her.

"Jethro." she said.

"Jen." he stated.

"This is your new agent. Agent Blake." she turned to me," This is Special Agent Gibbs." she said his name with some sort of admiraton becaue she slightly blushed.

Gibbs stood up and shook my hand. I can tell he's a father or was a father. I try not to start profiling him, it's hard because it's become a habit since I'm a profiler.

"I can take it from here Jen." Gibbs said to Jenny.

"You'll do fine." Jenny said. Right now I'm begining to wonder if being a part of Gibbs' team was a good idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 25 Abby and Ducky

Hey guys sorry I took so long in the update! I promise that the next one will be so long. I'm the process of making a new story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2.5

" you can put you stuff over there" Gibbs told me. He gestured at the other desk that was separated from the geek's desk by a thin wall. I was guessing that would be my desk. I walked over to the desk and put my stuff down, I heard Gibbs say, "Introduce yourselves." He began working promptly. Nervously, I adjusted my glasses. The geek, the handsome guy, and Kate came over to me.

"Tony DiNozzo," the handsome guy said, "Call me Tony."

"or DiNozzo." The geek said.

"DiNozzo..." I ran the name through my head, "That's Italian isn't it?"

"Your good! I don't think Kate even got that when we first met!"

"You flirted with me, DiNozzo!" Kate exploded.

"How come you never told me that!" the geek said.

"Hey, Probie! You never ask a lady that!" Tony exclaimed.

"Timothy McGee." The geek said, "Call me Tim, or McGee"

"Or Probie, Elf Lord--" Tony was cut off by Kate.

"Enough Tony." She said

I eyed him skeptically, "I know you!" I exclaimed, "Your Thom E. Gemcity! The famous crime novel writer!"

Tim blushed, "It's only a pen name."

Kate laughed, "It's an anagram for—"

Tony butt in, "--Timothy McGee."

"Yes Tony we know."

"You're a very good writer!" I responded

"See Tony, she likes what I write." Tim said.

"I'm Katelin Todd," She said shaking my hand, "Call me Kate."

"Hi Kate," I said. I already knew her but I guess she forgot that we had once met in the FBI.

Kate looked over at Gibbs. "Boss? Can I give Luna a tour?" She asked. Gibbs grunted in response. Kate took that as a yes.

"Come on," She called to me as Tony and Tim sat back down at their desks. She led me out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to autopsy and Abby's lab," Kate said. The elevator dinged and we headed for autopsy.

"How old are you?" Kate asked, "You're really young."

"I'm 16."

"16! You're young! Really young! Shouldn't you be in high school?"

"Actually," I informed, "I was much more academically advanced."

"I can see that!" Kate exclaimed.

We entered autopsy through sliding doors. An old gentlemen and a young curly haired boy about twenty was next to a body. They were doing an autopsy on a cadaver on a metal table. They were both wearing green uniforms. The old man looked up and seeing the pair of us, his old face lit up.

"Ah, Katelin!" He exclaimed (He had a British accent). "Who's this?"

Kate smiled and pushed me forward. "This is the newbie agent Luna. She's joining our team."

"I thought Gibbs didn't take newbies," The curly haired boy said.

"He doesn't," Kate said. "The director assigned her to us."

The old man shook my hand, "We're very lucky to have you."

"Ducky," Kate said. "Is our medical examiner."

"Ducky?" I asked. "That's a curious name."

"Actually, it's Dr. Donald Mallard," Ducky proclaimed, "But I'd rather be called Ducky."

I pointed at the curly haired boy with dark rimmed glasses. "Who's that?" I asked.

The boy looked up with a surprised and bewildered look.

"That," Kate said, "Is Jimmy Palmer."

"Like the baseball player?" I asked.

"Um, no," Palmer said, "It's my grandpa's name."

"Oh," Was my short response back to Kate, "Does he always look that way?"

"You mean confused?" She said. "You bet."

I liked the team already.

"You know," Kate said as we exited autopsy, "Don't tell Ducky, but we call Palmer the autopsy gremlin,"

I laughed. "Interesting."

"You're going to love Abby!" Kate proclaimed

"Abby?" I questioned.

"Our forensic scientist." Kate answered.

They entered the lab and I took in the music. Heavy metal blared in the lab. We could see a black haired girl with pigtails in a white lab coat. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a chain belt and a t shirt with a cartoon skull. When she turned around she was wearing black lipstick and a red dog collar. I quickly realized she was goth.

"Kate!" The goth girl yelled. She ran over and pulled Kate into a hug.

"Whoa!" Kate exclaimed, "Ease up on the death grip, Abs!" Abby let go saying sorry.

"So you're Abby?" I asked.

"Yup." Abby proudly replied, "Who're you?"

This time I introduced myself. "I'm Luna Blake, I'm joining the team," I said.

"Joining?" Abby asked Kate.

"Yes, the director brought her in this morning," Kate said, "No one's leaving, Abs."

"In that case," Abby said smiling at me, "you are most welcome."

"Thanks?" I said uncertainly.

Abby smiled and pulled me into a hug. _Kate was right! This is a death grip._

Kate either heard my thoughts or read my facial expression because she said, 'I don't think she can breathe, Abs.'

"Oh, sorry!" Abby said letting go of me.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize," I said and smiled at Abby.

The goth girl eyed me, "How old are you?" She wanted to know.

Kate quickly ushered me out the door. "Abs don't ask!" Kate called out as she led me out into the white walls of the hallway.

"Okay!" We heard Abby call back.

"She was sweet," I commented to Kate.

She sure is, but she can also get pretty feisty," was Kate's reply.

"Why does she have so many Caf-Pows?"

"Well, that's what makes her Abbyish."

"Abbyish?"

"She has her own style. Instead of drinking gallons of coffee like Gibbs, she drinks gallons of Caf-Pows."

She's goth, isn't she?

Yes, Abby's goth.

Unsure of what to say I fell silent for a moment. The elevator dinged and we both walked out and headed towards the bullpen.

"Thanks for the tour," I finally said.

"No problem," Kate replied with a grin.

I reached my desk picking up the box of my belongings I left on the chair and unloaded them placing them various places on my desk.

"_Wow, I can't believe it"! _I sat down and began working on a file that had been set on my desk. "_I'm actually part of agent Gibbs's team! He's the most famous and best NCIS agent ever. I can't believe this! I'm working with the best team in NCIS history!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I live for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise the next update wont take so long!


	4. Chapter 3: Rules

Hi Peoples!!!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 3!! Please read and review!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Rules

The day passed quickly and soon it was time to go. The rest of the team left quickly as once Gibbs gave the "go ahead". Tony and Kate were the first to go. As the two agent headed for the elevator Gibbs, Tim, and I heard Tony saying to Kate, "I've got a date with a Swedish model!"

"Like I care DiNozzo!" Kate said back. They disappeared into the elevator.

"Aren't you going to go McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I just need to finish up boss" he replied.

"Blake, how about you?"

"I was just about to go, sir," I said.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said gruffly and he too left. He left Tim and me in the bullpen.

"If I don't call him sir, then what do I call him?"I asked Tim.

"Usually its Boss or Gibbs." He said, "He hates being called sir, but you shouldn't worry though. I made the same mistake when I joined. Not calling him sir is one of his many rules."

"Rules? How many are there?"

'About fifty."

"Fifty! How do I learn all of them?"

"Actually, you don't. You have to experience them, except for rule 12."

"What's rule 12?"I asked, "Why do I have to experience these instead of learning them like a handbook?"

"You can't learn them like a handbook, I made that mistake and screwed up big time. And rule 12 is: never date a co-worker."

"Why would anyone want to date their co-worker?"

"Trust me, Tony would do anything to get in Kate's pants."

"So what was the mistake that screwed you up? When did you join?"

"I joined two weeks before you did."

"Really!?"

"Yup, that's why Tony calls me 'Probie' because I'm a Probationary Agent."

"And the mistake that screwed you?" Tim didn't answer so I decided not to push the issue.

"So what other name does tony have for you? I mean, you don't have to tell me… I'm just curious."

Tim laughed, "That's ok, I don't mind, Tony does have a lot of names for me, some I don't really like."

"Oh."

"Well, there's Probie, McProbie, Elf Lord, Probie– one –Kenobi, McGeek, McGoo, and so on."

"You know I'm going to guess that you don't like to be called any of those names."

"There's a video game where my username is _ElfLord 46."_

"I'll just stick to calling you by your given name." I said decisively.

"Thank you." He said.

"You know your books are really good. But seriously, L.J Tibbs? It's obvious it stands for Gibbs."

"Can you tell who I am?"

"You mean Toby McGregor?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is. But only if you know agent Gibbs' team."

"Is that supposed to help?"

"Did it?"

"Sort of. Tony like s to tease me because I'm an author."

"But why? Thom E. Gemcity is quite famous, that is you."

"Only in crime novels."

But they're based on real people and experiences. That makes them come alive," I adjusted my glasses, "So what's with Director Sheppard? Does she have any rules?"

"She passed out a memo this morning before you arrived. It said,_ Anyone who calls me 'Madame Director' will be on lunch duty for a month."_

"I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, let alone Gibbs."

"Yeah, but if you get on Gibbs nerves he headslaps you."

"What's a Headslap?"

"Its Gibbs idea of discipline. He says a slap to the face is embarrassing but a slap to the back of the head is a wake-up call.'

"Hmm… sound degrading" I said.

"Just be glad tony didn't explain that to you. He would demonstrate. Still its effective, it puts us back on track."

"I won't want to get headslapped. It sounds like it hurts."

"It only hurts a little, but DiNozzo gets hit a lot."

"What does he do?"

"He throws paper balls at me and Kate, and soon you to."

"That's not very nice."

"It gets annoying but, we live with it. It takes a lot of patience to deal with tony."

"Kate said something earlier about 's assistant. She told me you guys called him the Autopsy Gremlin. Why?"

"Palmer? It just suits him. Plus he looks like one."

"So what about Dr. Mallard? Why do you call him Ducky?"

"I'm not so sure. He just tells us to call him Ducky." I smiled and walked back to my desk, Tim's eyes fallowing my every movement. I picked up my leather bag (I carried this everywhere, kind of like a purse) and stood in front of Tim.

"Thank you and I hope your date with Abby goes well." Tim's mouth dropped open.

"H-h-h-ow did you know?" He stuttered.

"It's obvious. I'll bet you everybody knows." I sauntered away leaving Tim speechless.

Please review you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm working on a sequel, so if the updates are slow you know why. Still PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need your people's reviews!!!!!!!!!! The sequel will be called: _The Stranger._ Kate is still going to be in it!!!! Yay!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Jack Spivey

Hi guys! Here's Chapter 4!!! Please enjoy and review!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Jack Spivy

I reached my car within five minutes of leaving the elevators. My car is pure black with a silver license plate. It's a 2008 Yukon Denali. It had been a gift on my fifteenth birthday by the NSA. I stepped in my car and started it. I blasted the music mix CD in my car. It was a gift from my boyfriend Jack. I started to sing along with the music. I sang loud due to my happiness at starting my job at NCIS. Just as the sixth song ended, I pulled up in front of my apartment. It was small but then again I was normally away on missions. It was just there so when I came back to Washington I had a place to stay. Two potted ferns surrounded my door. The orange pots glowed ominously in the dark. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. A giant furry German Shepard came to greet me. His name is Fang and he sometimes helps me with missions where I need a cover.

"Hey, Fang! Hey, boy!" I said petting him. I shut the door behind me. Darkness filled the room; I reached for the light switch and light burst from every blub in the apartment. I sighed and sat on the couch. Fang jumped up and sat next to me. I rang my fingers through my black hair. A knock on the door startled me. Jumping up I reached for the doorknob simultaneously grabbing my gun (which was stuck in the back of my pants). I flung open the door and my sight was met by a handsome boy, seventeen, brown hair, tan skin, and kind brown eyes. In other words, my boyfriend. He had a dad, Henry; a mom, Angie; and a thirteen-year-old little sister, Ruthie. I relaxed putting my gun in the lamp by the door. I smiled warmly and let him in. I think the gun unnerved him.

"Hey, Jack, what's up?"I said.

"I just wanted to know how your first day at NCIS went." He replied. Jack was the only civilian who knows I am a Government Agent. He had found out about two years ago and promised to keep my secret.

"_I_t was great!" I exclaimed, "There's Gibbs, Director Shepard, Tony, McGee, Kate, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer!"

"Tell me everything! I will make dinner and you talk."

"Sounds good to me!"I said.

"That's because your cooking doesn't suck." He said.

I laughed, "Awww, come on your cooking doesn't suck."

"Of course." I laughed again. Jack disappeared in the pantry and retuned with a box of spaghetti.

"Just about the only thing I can cook!" he heated a pot, "Ok, spill! Tell me everything!"

"Ok, ok! The first person I met was Director Sheppard. She's really nice. Then there's Gibbs. He's strict but he knows how to control the team. Then there's Katelin Todd."

"Hey, didn't you have a joint investigation where you were the rookie agent for the BAU, and Kate was there too?"

"Yup, the same one."

"Did she remember you?"

"No, but she took me in quite nicely. Tony, he's such a Casanova, always looking for some swimsuit model. Timothy McGee, he's shy, quiet and a Probationary Agent. But----- get this, he's the famous crime novel writer Thom E. Gemcity!"

"Gemcity! Thom E. Gemcity! The one who wrote _Deep Six_?"

"The one and only!"

"That's amazing!"

"I know, right!? So, then Kate gave me a tour and I met Ducky, the M.E and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. Then I met the Forensic Scientist. She's Goth and her name is Abby. She has hundreds of Caf-Pows and she gives bone-crushing hugs. The End."

"Just in time to, dinner's done." We ate and soon Jack had to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of the next Chapter:

"Ducky! Look out!" Gibbs yelled, and pushed his friend out of the way. The gurney hit Gibbs and flipped over.

" Someone, call an ambulance!"

"What the heck happened!?" Kate yelled, "You could have been KILLED!"

I am going to do a two in one update next time!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews to continue writing!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Gear Up! Chat With Kate

Hi guys!!! This time I'm doing a double update!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Gear up! / Chat with Kate

The next day came and I arrived at the Navy Base around eight o'clock. The resounding _*ding*_ of the elevator door told me it was about close.  
"Hold the door!" someone called. I stuck my hand between the doors and they opened. Kate jogged in wearing a deep blue cotton shirt, a grey coat and black jeans.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." I said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where did you work before you came to NCIS?" I knew the answer but I just felt like asking, maybe she would remember when we met at the BAU.

"Before, I used to be a Secret Service Agent."Kate said.

"Really, SSA? You worked with the FBI?"

"Yup, I was handpicked to protect the President of the United States."

"Wow, that's amazing! Who'd you work with?"

"Tobias Fornell."

"Seriously, him!"

"Yeah, I know. He can be an ass sometimes."

"Did you ever work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

"Sure, a couple times, why?"

"Did you know JJ?"

"The whole gang, Reid, Morgan, Elle (El), Hotch, Gideon and Garcia."

"Have you ever compared Abby to Garcia?"

"No, but now that I think of it, they're total opposites!" We laughed and the elevator doors opened. We entered the bullpen where Tony and McGee were sitting. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. Tony was crumpled up memos from the Director at McGee. Kate arranged her things at her desk and I did the same with my desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked tony after awhile.

"What does it look like? I'm throwing paper at McGee." After another five minutes Gibbs finally walked into the bullpen, a coffee cup in one hand. We watched as Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge from his top drawer. He marched out of the bullpen yelling, "Gear up!"

Promptly we grabbed pout crime scene bags. They were just regular black backpacks. We entered the elevator to hear Gibbs saying, "There's a dead body in Quantico!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys I know this is a short chapter so I'm doing a two-in-one update today!!! Please review!!! I love to hear what you think!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Bad, Palmer, Bad

Hi guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the second update I promised. I added Palmer and he made a mistake that could have killed or hurt a lot of people. Please read and Review!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Bad, Palmer, Bad

We arrived at the crime scene about an hour later. Tony had convinced me to ride with Gibbs. It was then that I had the misfortune be in the back seat of Gibbs' car. McGee, Tony, and Kate were driving the NCIS truck. I managed to hold my stomach until the car stopped. I burst out and threw up in the bushes. I could hear Gibbs sigh; he approached me and said, "When you're done throwing up you can take pictures of the scene." He placed a camera by my feet while another wave of vile rushed up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The NCIS truck pulled up a second later. Kate, Tony, and McGee stepped out.

"I feel bad for making Luna ride with Gibbs." Kate said, "You know how he drives."

"Kate I think you might be right." McGee said.

"I am?"

"Well, isn't that her?" McGee said, "_Throwing up _in the bushes." McGee emphasized the throwing up part to get Tony's attention. He wasn't paying attention.

"DiNozzo!" McGee exclaimed as Kate went to Luna.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next person to come up to me was Kate.

"Are you ok?" By this point I was just wiping my mouth.

"No, thanks to Tony, but I've managed to not throw up anymore." I said dryly.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." Kate said, "I remember the first time I rode in Gibbs' car. I didn't throw up though. Tony still has to remember you only sixteen."

"Thanks, Kate." I grabbed the camara and headed down the alley fallowing Kate. I entered the alley where the body was. The alley was dark and foreboding; it seemed that anyone who went in would be swallowed by its depth. In which case our victim did.

"_How awful."_ I thought. The body was mangled in every which way. It looked like he had fallen from the roof after his face being grated like a piece of cheese. Tony and McGee were already there. I started snapping pictures all the while glaring at Tony. Kate was telling Tony just how immature he was. Gibbs was talking with the guy who found the body. Apparently he was the janitor and he was taking out the trash. Ducky was sitting next to the body with a liver probe in his hand. It was slightly bloody.

"_Ewww_!" I thought. Seeing blood wasn't uncommon for me, but it never got any grosser.

"Now where is Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"I think he's still getting the gurney." I said to him.

"Well he'd better hurry up or—" Ducky was stopped mid-sentence as a loud clattering sound came from the front of the alleyway. A gurney was apparently rolling down the alley _on its own_. It got louder as it came near. Tony McGee, Kate and I jumped out of the gurneys path, however Ducky seemed paralyzed by the body. Gibbs saw it coming.

"Duck! Look out!" Gibbs yelled, and pushed his friend out of the way. The gurney hit Gibbs and flipped over, it wheels whirring furiously.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" someone called out. I didn't know who because all eyes were on Gibbs. He was lying motionless on the ground.

"Gibbs!" we yelled. I rushed over with Ducky and flipped Gibbs over. The good news was that he was conscious, the bad news was the fact his ankle was bent at an awkward position. Palmer cam running down the sloped alley. He was panting, and in an instant Kate lashed out at him.

"What the heck happened!?" Kate yelled, "You could have KILLED them!"

"I'm…so… sorry…" he puffed, "the…breaks….I …for-…got."

"Well, that was stupid." Tony said, "It's worse than what I did."

"No its not." McGee said, "You stuffed her in a car with Gibbs! Not that something is wrong with your driving, boss." He quickly added.

"I'll be fine Duck," Gibbs said and I helped him up. He was slightly leaning on me. He seemed disturbed or confused (I couldn't tell) when our eyes met. We finished up at the crime scene and Tony got the wonderful opportunity of driving Gibbs to Bethesda Hospital.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Gibbs P.O.V

I just don't get it. She helped me up then…then, I saw it, when I looked at her. Those eyes. I've seen them before. That girl, I'm confused. They were emerald green, fierce. I remember them now. I was in Paris when I first saw them, the newbie, she has Jenny's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you comment!!! I love comments!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Jenny Sheppard's Secret

Hi guys here's chapter 7!!! Please read and review!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Jenny's Secret

I was sitting at my desk doing a background check on Petty Officer Neil Ammetto (the guy we found in the alley). I was still thinking about the way Gibbs as acting around me, it was like I was an alien or something. Whatever it was that he saw, it seemed to disturb him.

"_What is it?"_ I thought as a soft beep came from my computer.

"Hey, guys, check this out." I said and pulled up the files on the plasma. Tony, Kate, and McGee stood up and looked at the screen.

"I was doing a little digging in the petty officers and I looked up where he served."

"So." Tony said.

"DiNozzo!" McGee and Kate exclaimed.

"He served with Gibbs in Vietnam." I said. The entire bullpen fell silent, "what? Did I say something?"

"No, I wonder if Gibbs knows." McGee asked to no one in particular.

"I do." Gibbs said roughly coming up from behind. We jumped slightly because it was so unexpected. We could see director Sheppard coming from behind Gibbs. No one bothered to tell him she was coming.

"Hello, Jen." He said.

"Jethro." She responded, "I have something need to tell you, Jethro. Can you fallow me?" she left and Gibbs fallowed.

"I wonder what that's all about." Tony said.

"Don't we know." Kate said and I laughed.

"You know what goes on between hem right?" tony said.

"No." McGee and I said.

"They had a thing for each other while they were undercover in Paris."

"I didn't know that?" McGee said.

"Nor I." I said, "You know, I was born in Paris."

"Gee, what an odd coincidence." Tony said sarcastically. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"You're so immature." She said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gibbs and Jenny went to the interrogation room observatory.

"What did you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked Jenny. He was having a replay of Paris. He was somewhat still madly in love with her.

"I knew petty officer Ammetto." She began.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No."

"Why? You know it's crucial to our case!"

"I withheld it because of Luna."

"The newbie?"  
"Jethro, Ammetto retired from the marines two years ago and I asked him to keep an eye on her."

"Why? Is she a spy for another country?"

"No." there was a long silence then and Gibbs was getting apprehensive.

"What does Luna mean to you?" he asked.

"Because she's your daughter." Gibbs almost choked on his coffee when Jenny told him.

"My daughter? I don't have one."

"I never told you because I didn't know how you would react." she said.

"So she—"

"Yes." Jenny said.

"I'm going back to work. We've still got a killer on the loose." With that Gibbs left.

"Jethro." Jenny sighed and left the interrogation room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gibbs came into the bullpen looking at me with a funny look.

"All of you go home." Gibbs said.

"But boss, the case." Tony said.

"I know." The entire team made a move to leave. I was about to go too when Gibbs stopped me.

"Luna, I need to ask you a few questions before you go. Pull up a chair." I did and once the team left Gibbs looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked feeling shy.

"No… when and where were you born?" he asked.

"I was born September 16, 1993 in Paris, France."

"That was sixteen years ago, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know your parents?"

No, sir." I was beginning to get curious, why wasn't he stopping me when I called him sir?

"Did you ever think of finding them?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"They told me my mother gave me up because she couldn't take care of me." I said, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you asking me this?"

"Would you submit to a DNA test?"

"I would, but…" I trailed off not wanting to ask anymore.

"I'm going to assume the team has already told you what happened in Paris between me and Director Sheppard."

"Yes, they have."

"A few minutes ago, jenny informed me, that you are my daughter."

"Excuse me!" I thought it would be something I did, just not this!

"I know you were not expecting thing, but everything fits perfectly."

"I think I would submit to a DNA test." I said. Gibbs nodded.

"I'll have Abby run it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading you guys!!!! Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Resuts Epilouge

Hi guys!! Here's the last and final chapter!! I included an excerpt and summary of the sequel!! The sequel is not yet complete (it soon will be) and I would appreciate reviews!!! Please read and review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Results

I was jumpy, and so was everyone else. Somehow word got out that I was supposedly Gibbs and Director Sheppard's daughter. I bet it was Tony. Abby of course was purely excited and she kept going on how she would have liked to see what would have happened if Gibbs and Director Sheppard had a kid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Earlier this morning_

I entered the bullpen nervous. Tony, Kate, and McGee were looking at me with big goofy grins.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Is it true!?" Tony asked.

"What is?" I said.

"That your dad is Gibbs!" Kate said.

"I really don't know." I put by bag down and joined them in the middle of the bullpen, "where'd you hear that?"

"A certain birdie." They said.

"It might be true; I mean the facts line up."

That is so cool!" tony exclaimed.

"How?" I asked.

"Hello, both your bosses are your parents!" he said.

"That might not be true." I retorted.

"Oh, come on!" Tony continued, "Your sixteen, you were born in Paris! What more evidence do you need?"

"Tony's right," Kate said, "it all adds up."

"Well, I'll know later today, Abby's doing a DNA test for us."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Now_

"Are you ready?" Abby asked. I nodded while the rest of the team gave goofy smiles.

"Yes." Gibbs said.

"The parents of Luna Blake are… Gibbs and Jennifer Sheppard." The entire team had their mouths open.

"I…I… wow." I said. I was shocked and happy. I had finally found my parents.

"COOL!" Tony exclaimed, "Gibbs and Director Sheppard had a kid!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We went to the bullpen and Kate went up to me.

"Congrats." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Wait, a second. I remember you from somewhere! When I was working with the Secret Service, I had a case with the BAU. You were the rookie agent then, right?"

"Yeah, I was."

"You've grown a lot since then. "You were fourteen!" I nodded, Kate remembered and I had a mom and dad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

We were able to prove Petty Officer Ammetto died from an accident. It turned out that he was on the roof of the bar looking at the stars, when he tripped and fell. Case Closed. Gibbs and Director Sheppard got married in April and child services let me live with them. I finally had a family.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!! Please comment and please read the Sequel: _The Stranger_.

Summary: An unfamiliar boy is found wandering a crime scene. It's up to Luna and the NCIS team to figure him out before time runs out for him. Told from Luna's POV

Summary: (from chapter 5) "Al? Are you--?"I was cut off by a knife pressed to my throat. I caught a look at Al from the corner of my eye, he was dismantled. Al's arms and legs were gone as well as his head. The person who had the knife a knife at my throat was wearing a ski mask and a black jumper suit.

"Say one more word and I'll kill you." He whispered, "Got it?"


End file.
